Tokio Hotel: Summer Hours
by LightningStatic
Summary: The girls are at it again, but married this time to their boys... and Kyra isn't as crazy, but Julia is loopy. Fun guaranteed. Involves: Makeup, Switched Clothes, Rum and other stufff ...READ Supposed to be one shot...may continue


**Julia and Kyra (Keira) here.**

**We have to many ideas, so yep. **

**Tom needs... eyeliner...**

* * *

**Us: 25 **

**Kaulitz Twins: 25 **

**Married. At the Summer House. July 4th.**

"Nananananananananananananana! I'm at a summer house!" Kyra screamed running inside. Bill rolled his eyes as he watched her find a room. She came out and went to the kitchen.

"Wow, a surprise. Kyra went to the kitchen," Tom joked. She shot him a glare.

"What a surprise, Tom's making fun of Kyra," Julia came in.

"Are we that predictable?" Bill asked, coming out of his room.

"Yeah, we all are," Julia grinned.

"Who brought the rum?" Kyra asked pulling a bottle of rum from the fridge.

"Oh crap," Bill shook his head and walked away.

"Shit," Julia walked away as well.

Tom shook his head and followed.

"Well whose rum is it?" Kyra shook her and put it back. "OO I have a plan."

Kyra pulled advil from her bag and skipped after the three of them.

* * *

**Two Hours Later, a Bottle Of Rum Gone and a Few Sleeping Pills Downed...**

Tom passed out on the couch and Julia on the floor. Bill fell asleep on his bed and Kyra was the only one...sober...

She had eyeliner in her hand along with dark eyeshadow. She approached Tom and pushed his face up. Yup...He was definitely passed out.

She pulled down his eye and applied eyeliner...dark eyeliner...Bill like eyeliner... Well it was Bill's. Then she did the other eye, then the eyeshadow. She debated on taking out his lip-ring but decided against. Julia rolled over onto her foot and hit it.

"OW! BITCH!" Kyra screamed. Julia looked drunkenly up at her.

"What did you do to my pretty pretty Tommi?" she asked Kyra.

"Ah, nothing. Night," she said and walked out. "They gonna have big headaches tomorrow."

Kyra walked into Tom's room and took ALL his baggy clothes... as in all of them.

She walked into her and Bill's room and stuffed them under the bed. She fell asleep on the bed next to a drunken Bill.

She grinned in her sleep, angry Tom... with a massive headache.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- **_MORNING_**

Kyra rolled out of bed, waking Bill as she did so. He groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Not so much rum next time," she laughed and threw him the advil.

"Why don't you have a headache?"

"I didn't drink like a sailor."

"Dammit."

She skipped out of the room, with a camera, to wake Tom and Julia. Stepping over Julia, she poked Tom's cheek, then nudged Julia with her foot.

"What?" Tom asked groggily as she recorded him with makeup. Julia sat up and began laughing. Yeah, she wasn't fully over her drunken state. "Nevermind, I'm going to take a shower," he got up. Kyra followed silently with the camera.

He walked into the bathroom,

"3...2...1" Kyra counted down.

"What the hell!? Who did this?!" Tom pushed open the door. Makeup.

"You're pretty now." Kyra said, still filming. Bill came by and stopped when he was Tom.

"Tom, I know you love me, but thats my thing," he teased.

"I didn't do this!"

"Sure."

Julia came over and pointed at Tom's face.

"Now you're really really identical. Tom needs skinny jeans. O.o..." she smiled and walked away to the kitchen. Kyra followed to make sure she didn't get more rum, then Bill followed, Tom showered.

**Half an Hour Later**

Tom emerged from the shower, not only with _water-proof _ makeup on, but skinnies and one of Bill's shirt. Brilliant.

"Never, EVER take my clothes away." He growled.

"Already done!" Kyra yelled and ran away.

Tom chased her up and down the beach. Up and down. This way. Then that. Tom in Bill's clothes and makeup and Kyra is her sweats and tee shirt.

"Ahahahaha!" Julia laughed on the deck with Bill beside her.

"Julia, have some water," he coaxed.

"Nooooo... wait...Isn't that Bill?"

"No, I'm Bill. That's Tom... You're husband, remember?"

"No... Oh well, I'm going to bed."

"She really is drunk to not remember her marriage to Tom."

Kyra came running up the deck and jumped behind Bill.

"I'll give you the makeup remover, just don't eat me." She said as she hid.

"And my clothes?"

"You'll have to find those."

"I don't want to go through your and Bill's stuff, I don't want to know what I would find in there."

"What about your and Julia's stuff? I'm sure that's pretty scary to the outside eye," Bill said, raising his eyebrows.

* * *

**Yeah, again to much free time to think and concoct with Julizzle. **

**So this is when we are married, never get Julia drunk... She'll get confused and never leave Kyra alone to plan. XD**

**Julizzle and Kyra**


End file.
